Valka
Valka (or Valhallarama in the books) is the name of Hiccup's mother, Stoick the Vast's wife and former Chieftess to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk Village. She she makes her first appearance in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Appearance Valka has auburn hair (with small streaks of grey to show her age) and light green eyes. Unlike most Viking women, she has a slim figure. She's tall and very pretty. She keeps her hair in three separate braids behind her back and has pale skin. She wears a yellow long sleeve tunic, an orange belt, and brown pants that appear layered. Over her tunic is a chest plate with a large fur collar. It has large round shoulder pads. She has armbands and boots with spikes on the sides. Valka's rider outfit has a chest armor and large armbands with talons above her hands. She also wears a red, torn cape, and strips of fabric around her waist. She also wears a helmet with horns and tusks to hide her identity, a mask that's appearance may have been based off of the appearance of her den's Bewilderbeast. This disguise is covered in blue and red paint, found on her staff anf shield as well. Personality In the beginning, Valka was always a misfit in comparison to the rest of the Hooligan tribe, pleading for the Vikings to stop fighting, knowing that their animosity is what curbs the dragon's animosity in return. Despite that, she was willing to fight off a wild stormcutter with an axe when she believed her son was in danger, only to lower the axe when she realized that the dragon was not a threat to Hiccup. Valka is said to be a "crazed vigilate dragon lady" with more dragon-contact than human-contact. Her years of isolation and dealing with nothing but dragons and being very sympathetic with them has made her very distrusting of humans. She has learned to communicate with dragons in non-verbal ways and has become much like a dragon herself. Valka is strong and uncompromising, but still possesses overwhelming love as a wife and mother. She seems succeeded to built good relationships with the dragons rescued by her and respect them, even with a Bewilderbeast, as she bows to the king of dragons when meeting. Much like Hiccup, Valka has a strong sense of wonder and curiosity towards dragons. Unlike Hiccup however, Valka is more abrasive and will get right in Toothless's face with no sign of fear. Despite her strong gusto, Valka has shown to possess an immense sense of guilt for leaving her family behind, stumbling into fits of pity and nerves at random during tender moments. Powers and Abilities While not possessing any magical or superhuman abilities, Valka is a viking warrior trained all of her life in battle, able to weild a plethora of weapons. After spending years with the dragons, Valka becomes a dragon rider with skills that rival Hiccup's. She is able to ride on Cloudjumper bareback and can maneuver with him in nearly every way imaginable. She possesses dragon secrets that far outweigh Hiccup's, being able to incapacitate Toothless without even touching him, and was able to expose Toothless' back fins despite never seeing another Night Fury in her life. She is also shown to be incredibly agile, able to maneuver across multiple dragon's wings in midair with little effort. Weapons Like most other vikings, Valka is well adept as a wide-range of weapons, picking up a random axe to defend Hiccup. After living with the dragons, Valka is shown weilding a double-hooked quarterstaff with an array of noise makers carved from it. She uses the hooked ends as a means of ariel navigation. The club can be used as a weapon in combat and as a means of signaling orders to the dragons in her den. To complete the look, she carries around a leather shield painted in a mix of blue, red and yellow much like the rest of her outfit. In the Movies/TV Series In How to Train Your Dragon, Valka was Hiccup mother and Stoick' wife who is presumed to be dead. Though she was not mentioned by name, she is referred to by Stoick, giving Hiccup a helmet which is made from one half of her breast plate. In the TV Series, she is again never mentioned by name, though in the episode Dragons: Riders of Berk "Breakneck Bog", she is said to have given Hiccup a toy dragon when he was younger. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, she is shown as a mysterious dragon rider, who later reveals that she is Hiccup's mother. She lives with dragons and takes care of them, and even has a dragon of her own named Cloudjumper. Role in the Crossover Because the movie is considered the canon of the fandom, Valka/Vallhalarama is absent through the stories (either dead or away somewhere) and serves as a dark subject for Hiccup. In some stories however (most commonly Modern AU) she appears as a minor character. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Valka loves her son very much and she teaches him more about dragons (including Toothless's hidden spikes and how old Toothless is), despite her being distrusting of humans. She even shows him her secret dragon hideout. Valka also takes him to "feeding time" and they both go flying for a while. Then seems fascinated by Hiccup's flight suit and even hugs him. After Stoick is killed, Hiccup, blinded by grief, tells Toothless to leave and Valka explains that they both know that Toothless didn't do it on purpose, as she states that good dragons controlled by bad people do bad things. When Hiccup and Toothless are encased in the ice by the Drago's Bewilderbeast, she breaks down at the fear she has lost her son as well. After defeating the Alpha, Valka proudly watches Hiccup being anointed as the new Chief. Jack Frost Because Valka is a viking who worships the Nordic pantheon (as well as possessing an open mind like her son), it is likely that she would be able to see Jack Frost, knowing him as Jokul Frosti (Jack's original Scandenavian name). Valka would be a little careful towards the playful winter spirit but as they start to get to know each other, they would become really close friends. In other circumstances, he would be able to know him from her childhood and his magical influence on her life would be what led to her heretical thoughts towards the dragons. Merida DunBroch In the fandom Valka is shown to have a close relationship with Merida. She would instantly take a liking to Merida admiring the princess's bravery and determination. In turn Merida would think highly of Valka and consider her a mother figure, often turning to her for advice or comfort. Valka would also support Hiccup and Merida's romantic relationship, thinking they would be perfect for each other. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel and Valka have much in common. Both love their pets, Rapunzel to Pascal and Max and Valka to various dragons, and both see beauty and wonder in nearly every thing. Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Vikings Category:Animated Characters